Lance Can Dance (Transcript)
Plot Lori, Leni and Lola discovers Lance's dancing and enters him in a dance contest Transcript 'Chp. 1 - THE BIG NEWS' Loud House outdoor veiw - front - music is blasting Lincoln: '''I guess you're wondering why the music is so loud. It's because we're having a dance party Shouting AND LUNA'S ROCKING OUT! ends and everyone cheers '''Luna: '''GOODNIGHT LOUD HOUSE! '''Lincoln: '''and this is the next best part to inside now that we got Lance and Louis as our nextdoor neighbors, We can catch a few pizzas from time to time '''Lynn: '''HEADS UP! slice to Lance Catches slice with his mouth '''Luan: '''Talk about Greasy Gridiron Glory Laughs '''Luna: '''Hey as anyone seen Lance around all shrug '''Lola: ''Excited GUYS! GUYS! There's going to be a dance contest down at the Park '''Lori: 'Gasps, are Boyz Will Be Boyz be there Luna: '''MICK SWAGGER '''Lola: Yes and Yes....as judges and Luna scream in excitement Lola: 'and the winner can bring one or more guests to one of their concerts and....BACKSTAGE PASSES! ''screams in excitement and Lance walks in '''Lance: .............That wasn't me was it? Leni: '''LANCE! up to Lance and Hugs him '''Lance: '''D'OH! Heyyyy Leni what's with all the squeazing and squishing? '''Lynn: A better question would be "Where were you?" Lance: 'Well I was out on a grocery shopping spree to get more food because to Luan "somebody" used most of it for her practical jokes; and that's no phony baloney '''Luan: 'up banana peel guess I must have overlooked the A-PEEL Laughs get it? 'Lola: '''Anyway, did you hear about the... '''Lance: 'Interrupts Dance contest? Yeah everybody's going crazy for it. Too bad I can't dance Sighs 'Lincoln: 'to the viewers Secretly, Lance can dance really well. He's just afraid that if my sisters find out, they might laugh at him '''Chp. 2 - Lance CAN Dance after all was the first to get up in the morning Lori: Smiles, blow dries her hair until she hears music...''what is literally going on? ''downstairs eyes widen in shock Lance: himself No, no, no. That's not right hides and peeks at Lance when Leni comes down Leni: Hey Lori Lori: 'Shhhh! '''Leni: 'Whispers why are you spying on Lance? GASPS! Is he actually some stalker to get our attention? 'Lori: 'Whispering No. I kinda discovered that he can dance after all 'Leni: 'Whispering So Lance is a dancing stalker? facepalms 'Lola: 'downstairs rubbing her eyes can someone please tell me why I can't....GASPS....believe that Lance can dance so beautifully? '''Lance: Okay let me try again starts playing begins to dance hours later - the loud meeting/club Lori: '''......and then, he literally did a backflip and landed perfectly! '''Other Louds: oooooooh Luna: '''Wow that dude can really dance after all '''Luan: '''Looks like Lance can put a ring on it for sure Laughs get it? '''Lori: '''But Lance is not a single lady scratch '''Luan: ......Point taken Lance and Louis come downstairs Lana: Here they come Lori: 'Okay. Not a peep of what we saw nod then glance at Leni '''Leni: '...........What? Do I have something on my face!? GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF ME! '''Lori: Leni's Mouth Just....don't say a word..To Lance Leni: '''Mmm-hmm '''Lance: '''Who's up for swimming? '''Lynn: '''I thought we were banned from every pool '''Lori: Unless you paid to get us back in Lance: 'Who's says we're going to a different swimming pool when we can use mine? '''Lori: '...............I literally need to change my clothes off screen Louds shrug, then dash off with a smile '''Lance, Louis and Lincoln: '''Works every time '''Chp. 3 - Pool Party the Louds are at the pool Luan: Marco! Leni: Marco! Luan: No Leni, I'm Marco, you're Polo Leni: Then who's Leni? Lori: ...............Seriously? Lincoln: CANNONBALL! SPLASH! laughs Lance: Close you're eyes young ones cause YOU'RE ABOUT TO GET TICKLED! Tickles Lola and Lana and they laugh Lola: LAUGHING STOP! BY ORDER OF THE PRINCESS! Lana: LAUGHING Please! Stop! I Can't Take it anymore! tickling and they sigh Lance: Bouncing .......do I feel something bouncy in here? Lori: It's literally just the water Lance. Lance: No. I mean....trampoline like bouncy Lola and Lana: Oops....Our bouncers.....Sorry Lance Lance: Awww that's okay. What were they doing here anyway? Lynn: OOH! OHH! OHH! I remember. We had those at Lori's wild party! Lori: Oh I literally remember that night. We had a race with those Lynn: and I want a rematch! Lori: Bring it Lincoln: ON YOUR MARK........GET SET........GO! cheering Lynn: Incoming! Lori: No way! Lynn: Time for some major air HIGH YEEE HAW! Lori: Nice one Let me try HIGH Ally-oop! THE FINISH LINE Lance: LORI LOUD! THE DEFENDING BOUNCY BALL CHAMPION! cheering for Lori Lynn: Great race Lori. You were great Lori: You to Lola: We'll put these away for another time Lance: as a matter of fact, we should ALL head inside it's getting late